Un amour à Noël
by gwendogg
Summary: Il y a du Yaoi alors pour ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin. Un cadeau à noël qui leurs fera tout oublier, le passé, le présent et l'avenir (rating M, car on sais jamais si je tente un lemon )


Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J-K déesse de l'univers d'Harry Potter

Severus Rogue était toujours vivant malheureusement pour lui-même, il ne se sentait plus la force de vivre une seconde de plus, il avait trop vécu, trop vu pour sortir indemne de cette guerre, il s'était vut mourir et pourtant on l'avait sauvé pourquoi ?Il n'en savait rien mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas l'envie de continuer, la mort aurait été une délivrance au lieux de se retrouver chez lui dans l'impasse du tisseur, une maison délabrée que son père avait laissée derrière lui en lui faisant la faveur de mourir, une mort assez ironique en passant, tué part des baraudeurs au détour d'une ruelle sombre, battu à mort comme il avait tué sa mère Eileen Rogue .

Rogue était donc chez lui seul dans un vieux fauteuil qui semblait peiné à le soutenir, mais l'homme en noir s'en fichait bien il ne se sentait pas en état de faire un sort qui pourrait lui assurer un meilleur maintient, sa gorge le grattait et le médicomage lui avait dit que si il y touchait ça pouvait s'infecter, le venin de Nagini avait fragilisé son système immunitaire surtout au niveaux de la morsure il devait donc garder une écharpe pour se prémunir du froid, Severus un verre à la main regardait le feu d'un aire rageur, toujours en vie et toujours seul, bien que ce soit lui qui est décidé pour ne pas se faire avaler tout crus par une bande de roux dégoulinant de bonne intention, loin de lui l'envie d'aller réveillonner avec la famille Weasley au complet ! Il avait bien penser aux Malefoy, mais comment leurs faire face, il se sentait tellement désolé, Lucius bien que libéré avait été prit à partit lors d'un séjour à Askaban, les gardiens l'avaient laisser avec d'anciens "amis" qui pour se venger l'avait tabassé comme jamais, le blond en avait perdu un œil, Lucius qui part miracle en avait survécus avait miraculeusement reprit de sa splendeur et avait reçut une sagesse de cette attaque.  
Drago avait remit sur pieds la grandeur de leurs nom, il était un auror compétant et était même sur le chemin d'une augmentation, il allait se marier avec une jeune femme plus jeune qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, Severus était heureux de le savoir, mais avait refusé l'invitation à y assister, il ne voulait voir personne, lui le traître, l'infâme qui avait tué Dumbeldore, bien que Harry Potter l'est fait passer pour un héro lui ne se sentait héro, il ne se sentait plus rien à vrais dire. Il eut une grimace amer, la vie l'aurait toujours au fond, à Minuit se serait noël, tout le monde seraient heureux alors que lui continuait de se mouvoir dans la farce d'une vie, il avait juste envie de retourner dans le passé et d'écorcher le jeune qu'il avait été.

Lucius de son côté n'était pas à la fête non plus, des années à faire que le nom des Malefoy perdure et soit puissant qu'il en avait oublié de vivre, des années à dire à son unique fils d'être ce qu'il devait paraître et non être ce qu'il était réellement, son fils était un garçon doté d'un potentiel sentimental étonnant, Lucius l'avait compris que trop tard après la guerre, il l'avait vu subir bien des épreuves et pourtant il avait su tenir bon, il l'admirait et le lui avait dit lors de son passage à Sainte-Mangouste, l'homme si fier ne l'avait ensuite plus jamais répété, son fils était resté pantois face à son homologue et leurs relations en avaient été améliorées .

En ce jour Lucius repensa à Severus, il l'avait entrainé dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, cela avait été une erreur déjà il s'était attaché à ce garçon aux cheveux gras don tout le monde se moquait, personne n'avait remarqué combien il pouvait être "mignon" quand il avait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, lui l'avait remarqué et aux fils des années notre blond s'en était amouraché , du moins son envie de lui s'était fait plus profond plus insistant, mais il était resté loin de ce pécher prenant un aire froid et hautain propre aux Malefoy il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt cachant ainsi les sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui part égard envers Narcissa qu'il aimait et son fils, mais maintenant la donne avait changé ... Lucius soupira puis se décida à se lever, il quitta la fête sous les yeux de son fils et sa fiancée.

Notre célèbre ténébreux entendit quelqu'un toqué à sa porte, il grogna et se leva d'un bond, il en avait tellement assez des journalistes qu'il s'était promit que le prochain se recevrait un sort de sa con-coction, mais à la place d'un journaliste ou d'une personne sans importance se trouva Lucius, étrangement Severus n'en fut pas surpris sauf quand le blond entra et l'embrassa d'une façon fougueuse tout en refermant la porte, il venait de sonner minuit .

0 | 0 | Partager


End file.
